dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS021
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the twenty-first episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Freeza's Spaceship lands on Earth and hundreds of Freeza's soldiers begin emerging. The Dragon Team prepare themselves for a fight. Jaco's Spaceship appears and lands with Bulma forcing Jaco to help in defending the Earth. Soon, Freeza himself emerges from his spaceship and looks at the Dragon Team, seeing that Gokū is not among them. Freeza remembers Piccolo and Kuririn, the latter he remembers due to blowing him up. Bulma tries to buy time by talking to Freeza, but Freeza takes no heed of Bulma's words and orders his army to attack. The battle between the Dragon Team and Freeza's Army begins. Watching the battle, Freeza is able to remember Gohan and sees that he has inherited his father's gentle personality; a personality that he despises utterly. However, the battle shifts easily into the Dragon Team's favor as many of Freeza's soldiers are taken down. Freeza is infuriated that his army is still a bunch of weaklings. Deciding to motivate his army to do better, Freeza offers the reward of a planet to anyone who can kill Kuririn, many soldiers begin surrounding Kuririn. On Beerus' Planet, Gokū and Vegeta are sparring with each other until Whis orders them to take a break. Watching the duo while relaxing from his chair, Beerus notes that the Saiyan duo is much more powerful, although Goku admits that his power is still greater than theirs. Suddenly, Beerus has an idea and order Whis to send the Saiyan duo to that place. ''However, Whis doubts that Gokū and Vegeta are ready for it, but Beerus reasons that it is the best way to get stronger fast and as an added bonus, it won't be noisy on his planet anymore. Whis carries out the order and uses his scepter to teleport Gokū and Vegeta to ''that place. Seeing that its quiet again, Beerus asks Whis if the snacks are ready, to which Whis notes that he will prepare them. Back on Earth, Kuririn is surrounded by many of Freeza's soldiers. Kuririn becomes fearful of dying again while a soldier mocks him. The soldier tries attacking him but Kuririn easily dodges the attack. Muten Roshi reminds Kuririn that his eyes were sharp enough to be able to keep up with Gokū and Beerus' battle and that is why he could easily see the soldier's movements. Confident again, Kuririn fights and defeats the soldiers surrounding him with an Expansion Diffusion Kikōha while the rest of the Dragon Team continue their fights without any worries. Freeza is infuriated that not even one of his soldiers can defeat a single enemy; Sorbet notes that they will be defeated at this rate, to which Freeza attributes to Sorbet's weak leadership. Fearful of Freeza's wrath, Sorbet orders Shisami to attack the Dragon Team. Sensing that Shisami is stronger than the other soldiers, Gohan decides to face Shisami. Shisami tries to crush Gohan with a bear hug but it doesn't affect Gohan in the slightest; Gohan prepares to finish off Shisami. Suddenly, Shisami is impaled by Tagoma's ki blast which also impales Gohan as well, which shocks the Dragon Team and surprises Freeza. The Dragon Team manage to save Gohan thanks to Piccolo and a Senzu Bean. Meanwhile, Sorbet criticizes Tagoma for his actions; Tagoma notes that it was the best opportunity to take out the enemy's strongest and glares at Sorbet for being weak-hearted, frightening Sorbet. However, Tagoma thanks Sorbet for selecting him to be Freeza's special training partner during Freeza's four month training regime. As a result, Tagoma has not only become more cold and ruthless during those four months but is now even stronger than the Ginyu Force combined. Tagoma powers up, causing Goten and Trunks to sense Tagoma's huge ''ki. ''The young Saiyan duo begin flying to the source. Unbeknownst to everyone at the battlefield, a frog appears from Jaco's spaceship. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes